


Vampire Kisses

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Community: tv-universe, F/M, Halloween, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Possible Character Death, Post-Series, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander runs into Faith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my tv_universe 20 in 20 table with the prompt, "Kissing" and the fic_promptly prompt "BtVS, Xander/Vamp!Faith, sticking his neck out"

"Hey Xander," a voice said from behind him.

"Faith?" Xander spun and eyed the brunette slayer, who blew him a kiss. His mouth suddenly dropped open as he took in the changes in her appearance. "What -?"

Faith's face was transformed and wrinkled, and large fangs made her smile twist. She looked like a vampire. A real one. Of course, being a Slayer, she would know what a real one looked like, and tonight was Halloween...

But then again, Faith had been gone for over a year, and he didn't think she was quite sadistic enough to play that kind of a joke. Sadistic, but not that sadistic; it was a weak hope to hang his life on. "Nice costume," he finally ventured.

Faith grinned in an entirely frightening way, and Xander became even less sure that it was a costume. Without warning, she was suddenly only a few inches away from him, wrapping her arms around his neck and staring at him intently. In his heightened state of fear, Xander couldn't tell if she was moving with vampire speed or simply Slayer speed.

"Who says it's a costume?" she purred, nuzzling his neck and giving it small kisses.

One of her fangs scraped his skin and Xander desperately hoped that she was just trying to tease him. Vampires became a shell of the person they had once been, and while a vampire version of Buffy might be willing to let him live, Faith's soul had been tenuously attached at best even when she was a human. If she wasn't still one, of course.

Vampire!Faith wouldn't hesitate to bite him, and come to think of it, Slayer!Faith in a realistic costume probably wouldn't hesitate either. Fangs grazed his neck again as she kissed him and Xander became abruptly certain that he was going to die.

Suddenly, Faith pulled away, smirking, a hint of blood on her lower lip. Xander clapped his hand to his neck immediately, though he knew that she hadn't cut him that deeply.

"See you around," she taunted before disappearing.


End file.
